Averiella Runetouch
Physical Appearance At 5'5" and 116lbs, Averiella is average if not a little small. She has blue eyes with green and gold flecks that glow softly when casting spells and burn with passion when angry. Her hair is shoulder-length, silky, and dark brown. It drapes her soft features and contrasts with her pale, but glowing skin. In the light, faint gold streaks can be seen. Hearing her speak, one can tell she has a quiet, but strong and steady voice. When glancing, she appears to be yet anothr human, except there seems to be something slightly off. The features aren't quite human. Upon a much closer inspection, one can see her ears are slightly longer and more pointed than most, and her face is more slender than typical for humans. Continuing to look at her more closely, a faint scar can be seen running along the left side of her neck, almost completely hidden by hair. Should you glance at her hands, one would see a scar across her right palm, equally faint as the one on her neck. If one to get physically near her, the scent of old books and apples can be faintly smelled. Personality Averiella is wisened and hardened from war and all the horrors that come with it, but does her best to remain objective and most importantly: kind. She remains strong in the presence of others, but when alone (or in the company of those incredibly close), her weariness and pain shows through. From her friends, she is known as one who worries much. Her motto is "I'm a scholar first, battlemage second." History Early History Averiella Runetouch, born in the previous name of Aeran, is an orphan of Second War. She was born around the time of the Lich King's rise (not Arthas) during Year 6 to father Asarian Aeran, a well-respected Alliance Commander, and mother Ryla Aeran, the daughter of a respected merchant. Her father was killed in the battle defending Eversong Woods and Silvermoon from the Horde in Year 11 when she was 5 years old. Her mother died soon after from illness while they were away from their home. As a result, she was placed in an orphanage for children of the current Alliance forces for the next four years (as no one knew her identity). During that time, she discovered an affinity towards magic and her desire to learn it. She'd spend time memorizing spells and reading about the various types of magic. At the age of 9, mages of Dalaran had visited the city her orphanage was located in, one of whom being Archmage Linda. Upon discovery of their visit, Averiella began to pester them constantly for the duration of their trip. Upon the arrival of home, Archmage Linda petitioned for the opportunity to bring Averiella to Dalaran for a chance to prove herself as a viable student. Succeeding, she was taken to Dalaran to study the arcane. Dalaran Once in Dalaran, Averiella studied under the watch of Archmage Linda and became acquainted to Archmage Antonidas. Her desire to join them in rank lead to her excelling among her peers and maintaining her position in Dalaran as an apprentice. Unfortunately, her drive exacerbated her status as an outcast among her apprentice peers and established mages, as she was an orphan who was brought in to study later than most. She continued her studies in Dalaran until the age of 14, when the city fell to Archimonde in Year 20. She and her mentor Linda fled to Kalimdor with Archmage Jaina Proudmoore where she continued her studies in the newly founded Theramore. Some years later in year 26, at the age of 20, Averiella left Dalaran to fight in the war in Outland. Outland When the Dark Portal opened under the command of Lord Kazzak, the Argent Dawn, accompanied by Alliance and Horde forces, stopped the orcs and established settlements there. Averiella had been a member of the Alliances forces, as had many of her fellow mages. When the portal was closed, Averiella returned to Theramore to study, only to go back once it was re-opened. She stayed off and on in Outland for the year-long campaign, working tirelessly wherever she could. She struggled to make peace between the Aldors and Scryers, working primarily with the latter. She eventually returned to Theramore temporarily to study once more, graduating from an apprenticeship to a full-fledged Mage. Averiella spent time working towards discovering her family and who she is, and in the process, learned of her birthname: Aeran. Using this, she worked towards attempting to learn her mother and father with the few memories she had. Unfortunately, Averiella wasn't granted much time to do that, for in Year 27 (when she was 21 years old) Lich King Arthas re-awoke and began his campaign. Northrend Averiella was called to newly-rebuilt Dalaran to assist in relocating the city (along with every other able mage). Once Dalaran was moved, she made resided in the floating city and was eventually forced to take up arms as the Blue Dragonflight, lead by Malygos, lead an assault on there. Eventually the assaults quelled, and she left to assist in fighting off the regular Scourge onslaughts of Stormwind. During this time, the question of whether Horde magi should be welcomed to the city was afloat. Averiella, having lived in an orphanage during the time the High Elves were part of the Alliance still, was accepting of them, and their leader Aethas Sunreaver, entering the city. Eventually, the Wyrmrest Accord, the Kirin Tor, and its allies begin full-scale assaults on the Blue dragonflight and Malygos at Coldarra, causing Averiella to yet again take up arms. She often switched between fighting on that front with the Scourge front. In the process, she met a soldier during off-time that fought in the Second War, eventually coming to discover who her father was (and subsequently, her mother), in addition to gaining a close companion. Sadly, the joy of learning some of her heritage was short lived. She attended the assault on the Wrathgate and survived only by lucky positioning, avoiding the plague released by the Forsaken. She quickly grabbed as many soldiers as she could, teleporting them to safety. Unfortunately, she was too far from the soldier from her off-time to save him. Stricken with grief, Averiella laid her arms down until she was called upon with other mages to infiltrate Icecrown Citadel through the Forge of Souls, Pit of Saron, and Halls of Reflection. Although it was a failure, it sparked new life in her and she once again took arms to the two fronts. Although this time she was scarcely on the front lines, she was eventually called to the final fight against Malygos. During the whole campaign, Averiella was one of the few who lent her kindness towards the Death Knights of the Ebon Blade, earning the name Runetouch for her compassion and ever-increasing skills in frost magic. The name was solidified in her final efforts to assist the Champions in their assault on the Icecrown Citadel, securing rooms and Heros with abjuration magic and shielding the Death Knights leading the way through the hellish place. After the fall of the Lich King, Averiella returned home to Dalaran to pursue her studies once more. She eventually left on her own accord to assist in Pandaria. Pandaria After the initial members of the Alliance and the Horde entered Pandaria, Averiella travelled around, assisting local factions and working to create peace. When the mana bomb was dropped on Theramore, Averiella was grief striken for many weeks. It was the continuous onslaught and the eventual expulsion of the Horde from Dalaran that shook her from her standstill. Openingly disagreeing with Jaina Proudmoore's decision (despite her own conflicted feelings), she left Dalaran and worked to remind the citizens and factions that the Horde could be worked with, and peace could be obtained. Despite her efforts, she continued to feel conflicted towards the situation and weary to fully trust the Horde anymore. Eventually, as proof of the citizens' anger towards Garrosh and his decisions came forward, and her eventual acceptance of the role the Horde played in the destruction of Theramore, she reclaimed her trust in the people and a future of peace. Draenor When the invasion of the Iron Horde began, Averiella rushed to assist the Alliance and Horde in stopping it, along with many other Kirin Tor members. Eventually Khadgar mobilized champions and Kirin Tor members to lead an assault, with Averiella partaking in it. She eventually went on to join Khadgar's forces in Zangarra within Talador. Occasionally, she offered assistance to Modera's forces. With the war in Draenor ending with the defeat of Archimonde, Averiella returned to her studies and obtained the title of Archmage. She has also continued her ever-lasting search for all records of her family. Legion & Current Activity With Dalaran once again being moved to the battle lines, and the ever-looming global threat of the Legion, Averiella cannot help but to be involved in the current strife. She maintains a position with the freshly revived Order of the Tirisgarde. Her preferred position is studying the newly obtained magical weapons to offer resources for the good of the battle. Despite her preferences, she is also found on the battle lines where necessary. She works in close quarters with Nightfallen individuals and lends as much aid to the Legionfall faction as she possibly can. In her free time she studies within the library in the Hall of the Guardian, or travels the Broken Isles (particularly Azsuna) to study from the land and history. You may also find her in Stormwind Keep library trying to obtain any records on her family that she can.